


Time to Pretend

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Incest Play, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Therapy, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a social worker and Jared is a troubled teenager who winds up in his office. Jensen knows it's wrong, but sometimes playing pretend is the best way to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moxay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moxay).



> Dear giftee, I went with your first prompt and tried to throw in some of your other likes. I hope this works for you!
> 
> I apologize for my general hand-waveyness about social work, foster care, and child protection bureaucracy. Thank you to verucasalt123 for the beta read!

 

“Got a case for you, Ackles.” A thin folder plunks down on Jensen's desk.

 

Jensen sighs and pushes his glasses up, laying his pencil down neatly before looking up at Jeff.

 

“Jeff, come on, you know I'm backed up already...” Jensen waves his hand towards the tower of manila folders on his desk. “Can't Samantha take it?”

 

“Tried that already. But this one seems to clam up when the grown-ups come in. Can you just try to talk to him?”

 

Jensen rubs his temples and closes his eyes. Three cups of coffee had done almost nothing to make up for four hours of sleep, as the headache creeping up behind his left eye reminds him. When Jensen had gotten his social work degree he'd never imagined that his working life would involve so many late nights with paper work and so few hours actually helping the troubled kids he wanted to be talking to.

 

“Jensen, please. He seems like a good kid, ok? It's just a simple fight report, he got into some shit at school. You know how it is when they're in the system, fight like that wouldn't even show up if he were with his folks. And I, uh...” Jeff clears his throat and looks behind Jensen's desk before continuing. “I think it may have had something to do with his _orientation_.” Jeff whispers it through his teeth, and Jensen reminds himself that Jeff means well and honestly thinks he's being sensitive.

 

“Jeff, I swear to god,” Jensen groans and stretches as he stands up, raising his eyebrows at his supervisor. “If there isn't another coffee on my desk when I'm back, I'm quitting.” Jeff smiles at the empty threat and nods. “Sure thing, kiddo.”

 

Jensen grabs a report sheet and tucks a pen behind his ear, swilling down the last few gulps of lukewarm caffeine before heading into the yellow room. The interview rooms were color-coded in various shades of blue, yellow, and green, all meant to be soothing and conducive to the psychological evaluations the state required.

 

Jensen snorts as he rounds the corner, eyeing the newest layer of graffiti in the reception area. The colors may have been nice fifteen years ago, but now they were faded and stained, scratched up with curse words, gang symbols and a truly staggering array of cartoon penises. They did their best to cover up what they could, but their budget would make a shoestring look bloated.

 

Stopping to nod at Loretta and tell her to stay outside but within earshot, Jensen takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair before going into the room. It wasn't this kid's fault that Jensen had barely slept, and he deserved at least half his attention. At 28 Jensen is by far the youngest caseworker in his department, and he still got nerves before meeting a new kid. Especially a gay one.

 

Jensen's sexual orientation is hardly a secret, although he often jokes that being gay implies actually sleeping with other men, something he hasn't done since he and Chris broke up. But Jensen had heard enough horror stories about trumped-up allegations to make sure the security guard was close enough to testify the he hadn't made a pass at the kid or any other bullshit these glorified ambulance-chasers could make up.

 

Jensen adjusts his glasses one last time and pushes the door open.

 

“Good afternoon, my name is Jensen Ackles. I'm here to perform your state-mandated assessment...” Jensen trails off as he sets his paperwork down on the pitted surface of the desk, forgetting the rest of his introduction as he looks at the kid hunched over in his chair. He's coltish, mile-long legs folded up against the desk, skinny arms crossed over his chest. He's got one sleeve of his sweatshirt pushed up, fingernail absently picking over a scratch on his forearm. His hair is long, shaggy bangs pushed over his face like a curtain. He looks up at Jensen through a parted V in his hair and tugs his sleeve down, looking Jensen up and down before he ineffectually blows his hair to the side with a long puff of breath.

 

Jensen pulls the pen out from behind his ear, rolling it in his fingers as he thinks about sweeping all that hair off his face. Jesus christ, his eyes. Jensen's not sure he's ever seen that many colors before, slanting up to eye him with suspicion. His lips look chewed over, slightly chapped, but even that can't hide what a pretty mouth he has, pink and full beneath an adorable nose. This kid is fucking gorgeous.

 

“I'd like to ask you some questions, Jared, would that be alright?” Jensen settles himself into the plastic chair across from Jared, uncapping his pen and pushing his glasses on top of his head. He doesn't need them to write, and he knows he looks younger without them.

 

Jared seems to relax at that, tentatively pushing his hair back before drumming his fingers against the desk and shrugging.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

The interview isn't anything special. Jared Padalecki, age 16, no priors but a significant history of shuffling through the foster care system. Jensen knew all that from his cursory run through the paper work. The fight was pretty much what he'd suspected, some asshole calling him a fag and picking a fight. Jensen gets the feeling Jared could have hurt the kid a whole lot more than he did, and he's pretty sure the other kid would have deserved it.

 

“It's just hard sometimes, you know? I mean, there's stuff on TV about gay people now but, like, that doesn't seem to matter where I go to school.” Jared rolls his eyes and slumps in his chair. “Whatever, I'm going to go to college. My English teacher, Mr. Whitfield, has been helping me apply for some scholarships and stuff, prep classes for the SATs and stuff like that.”

 

Jensen puts his pen down and rests his elbows on the table. “Jared, that's wonderful.” If he had a nickel for every kid who told him he wanted to go to college, Jensen could trade them in for a dime. “And just so you know, all this stuff at school, with jerks like this kid? It's not forever. It gets better.”

 

Jared narrows his eyes, pursing his lips. “I've seen that website, dude.”

 

Jensen laughs. “Well, fine. But it's true, seriously. It really does, trust me, I should know.” Jensen cringes inwardly at that last part, stupid mouth always running away with him.

 

Jared's eyes widen, looking Jensen over and blushing slightly. “Oh.” Jared makes a few false starts, biting his lip and flipping his hair back. “So you're, uh-”

 

“Yeah.” Jensen smiles, trying to rein in some of his warmth because this is not something he's supposed to talk about. If rule number one was don't lay a hand on a patient, rule number two was keeping your private life private. He glances at the clock and realizes they've gone ten minutes over his allotted interview time.

 

“Look, we're pretty much done here. Jared, I'm happy to sign your paperwork, and frankly, I don't think you did anything wrong.” Jared's sheepish smile has Jensen opening his stupid mouth before he can think the better of it.

 

“And hey, if you ever need to talk about, you know, stuff, you can give me a call, OK? Off the record, I promise.” He hands Jared a card after scrawling his cell number across the back.

 

“OK, cool.” Jared tucks the card into the back pocket of his baggy jeans, ducking his head and smiling. “Thanks.”

 

Jensen walks him out to the hallway, making sure Jared has subway fare before signaling to Loretta that Jared's cleared to go. Jensen watches him walk out of the office, trying not to stare at his ass. Loretta seems to have no such problem, sighing to herself before returning to her Sudoku book.

 

“Oh, you idiot.” Jensen rubs his temples with his fingertips before picking up the weak-looking coffee Jeff had left on his desk. He knows all of the caseworkers bend the rules for some of their favorite kids. Jeff might act like a hardass, but Jensen knew he bought winter coats for the entire McEnroe gang, and Samantha could have gone to Cancun and back with the money she spent on birth control for the working girls she usually got assigned to.

 

But Jeff is happily married to that hot wife of his, and Samantha definitely isn't checking out the teenage hookers she talked to off-hours.

 

Jensen sips his coffee and leans back, telling himself that nothing will come of it. It's not like Jared will actually call him. He seems like he won't get into any more trouble, so this is probably the last Jensen will see of him.

 

~^~

 

Two glasses of Malbec and a burger is hardly the dinner of champions, but Jensen doesn't really care. He has resolutely declared this a night off, paperwork locked in his desk until tomorrow. He's sprawled on the couch, head pillowed against his arm as he scrolls through the on-demand menu on his TV.

 

He almost ignores the chirping sound when his phone rings, rolling his eyes as he fumbles out to grab it off the coffee table. He narrows his eyes as he sees the unfamiliar number, recognizing the local area code.

 

“Hello?” Jensen clears his throat, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he hears a shaky breath on the other end.

 

“Uh, hi, this is Jared, um, Jared Padalecki?” Jensen feels his stomach do a bizarre flip, half thrilled and half “oh fuck me.”

 

“Hi, Jared.” Jensen sits up, eyebrows drawing together. Fuck, the kid sounds like he's half-way to crying already. “What's up? Are you alright?”

 

“Hey. I just, um...” Jared takes a deep breath, and Jensen can almost hear him trying to keep himself under control. “Something really bad happened and I can't tell my foster mom or she'll freak out and I just didn't know who else to call and I'm sorry this was a really bad idea and I should just go-” It all comes out in a rush, breaking off as Jared sniffles loudly.

 

“Hey, hey, Jared,” Jensen rushes to answer before Jared hangs up, because he's pretty sure Jared's on a pay phone and he can't stand the thought of losing him when he sounds so upset. “Look, do you want to come over and talk about it?”

 

“Can I? I mean, you're sure you won't mind?” Jared sniffles again, and fuck, Jensen's never wanted to hug someone so badly. Jensen gives him the address and rubs the bridge of his nose, leaning his head back against the sofa.

 

 _Oh, Ackles, you fucking moron_. Inviting a kid over was a bad idea to start with, but one Jensen had maybe sort of already thought about naked and ass-up on his bed? That's just monumental stupidity. But it isn't like he can just turn him away. Jensen would feel awful if Jared went out and did something stupid just because Jensen was worried he couldn't keep it in his pants. He'd just talk to the kid, make sure he's safe and sound, and send him home. That's all.

 

Jared's wearing the same clothes as before when he shows up, but his hair looks messier, like he's been playing ball or dancing or pressed up against a wall with some guy's hands tangled in his hair and fuck if that doesn't make Jensen's jaw tick with jealousy.

 

“Hey.” Jared's shoulders are stooped, backpack slung over one side as he fiddles with the strap. Jensen fights the urge to cluck his tongue and make him stand up straight, because nothing that good-looking should be hiding behind bad posture and a wall of hair.

 

“Hey, Jared, come in.” Jensen opens the door and lets Jared pass, closing it behind him and tapping his fingers against the lock like a mantra. _Safe, sound, send him home_.

 

Jensen doesn't pressure him for answers, figuring he'll talk when he's ready. He just gets two cans of soda and sits as far on the other end of the couch as possible, which is difficult with Jared's legs sprawling out in eighteen different directions. God, those legs would look good wrapped around Jensen's shoulders, ankles up by his ears and holy shit this is not a good train of thought. Jensen stares at the coffee table and pointedly thinks about that time he'd walked in on his parents.

 

“Thanks.” Jared sips his Pepsi and looks around the room, picking absently at a small hole on the knee of his jeans. None of Jared's clothes seem to fit right, everything a little too short or a little too baggy to contain him. They're all probably third or fourth-generation hand-me-downs.

 

“No problem.” Jensen leans back, pushing his glasses back up on his head which sadly leaves Jared's face a little fuzzy around the edges. It's probably for the best as Jared sighs and pushes his bangs off his face, because Jensen's sure he looks fucking gorgeous even if he is a little hazy.

 

“It's my brother.” Jared bites his lip and rolls his eyes, like he's not sure whether to smile or be angry. “He got picked up. For hustling.”

 

Jensen tries to keep his eyebrows from shooting up and mostly succeeds, pursing his lips and putting on his therapist face.

 

“I see.” Jensen remembers something about a brother from Jared's file, but it hadn't really stuck out at the time. “How old is he?”

 

Jared snorts and turns to look at Jensen. “Just turned 18.”

 

Jensen manages to keep himself from cursing. Jared clearly knows what that means, like any kid would with his history.

 

“I'm sorry to hear that, Jared.” Jensen pulls his glasses off his head and fiddles with the arm. “I'll see if I can do anything, OK?” What Jensen could do about it is exactly jack and shit, but what else can he say? Once a kid aged out of the system there was nothing Jensen or any other caseworker could do to mitigate a sentence.

 

Jared smiles bitterly, a tight pull of his lips that doesn't reach his eyes. “I know you can't do shit about it, it's fine. I just...” Jared presses the side of his hand against his eyes, and Jensen can see the bob of his adam's apple as he struggles not to cry.

 

“It's all my fault,” Jared says softly, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Jensen grabs the box of tissues from the side table and places it next to Jared, who doesn't even seem to notice. He looks devastated, like they always do. Jensen often thinks the violent ones are better off, the kids who turn all that anger outwards and hate the world. Those kids could learn to keep a handle on that shit and function for the most part. Kids like Jared, the ones who blame themselves for everything and take it all on themselves, Jensen worried about them a lot more.

 

“Jared.” Jensen puts his glasses back on, folding his hands in his lap before he speaks. “Your brother made a choice, and it wasn't the best one, but it was his to make. I'm sure he had his reasons for it, and hopefully he'll get a sympathetic judge and he'll be able to turn himself around. But Jared, look, that choice he made? That had nothing to do with you.” Jensen takes a sip from his can, watching Jared's face as he sits stone-still. “You're a good kid, Jared, I mean, you're thinking about college and having a future. You can't let other people's mistakes hold you back. Your brother isn't your responsibility. And you know what? If he really cares about you, he'd say the same thing. Anyone who loves you would want you to succeed and actually make something out of yourself.”

 

Jensen has seen this so many times. Family means everything to kids in the system, and Jensen can just imagine Jared's feelings of guilt towards his older brother. He'd probably been the one to take care of them if they'd lived on the streets, and god knows he wouldn't be the first kid who'd turned a trick to feed his younger sibling. It was practically textbook stuff.

 

“It's not your fault, Jared.”

 

Jensen's expecting Jared to start crying, or maybe get angry and defend his right to hate himself. He'd seen that often enough. He's not expecting Jared to surge over to Jensen's end of the couch, graceful despite his awkward size, and kiss Jensen hard enough to click their teeth together.

 

Jensen's brain makes a valiant attempt to remind him of a million reasonable, sane, legal reasons that he should get Jared off him immediately, none of which seem nearly as reasonable as running his hand along the curve of Jared's waist and kissing him back. Jared licks into his mouth eagerly, tongue rushing out too hard and too fast and it just feels wrong.

 

“Jared.” Jensen manages to pull away and stare up at the smirking face above him, although there's no humor in it. “What's wrong?”

 

Jared snorts and leans down to kiss him again, softer this time but empty somehow, hollow like the little laugh Jared lets out.

 

“Think you know everything about me, huh? Just some nice kid in a bad situation, shame about his brother, probably blames himself.” Jared moves his head side to side, sing-songing the last part as he smiles bitterly.

 

“You read my file, right?” Jensen nods in answer, trying to focus and remember anything notable about it. There'd been something about the brother, a separation? It hadn't seemed incredibly important at the time.

 

“Wanna know why they separated us?” So that was it. Jared leans down, running his lips along the shell of Jensen's ear like he's telling a secret.

 

“They caught us.” Jared whispers it long and slow, running his hand down Jensen's chest. He can feel his heart pounding in his ears, frozen in place because more than he wants it to stop he wants to hear more. “Foster dad walked in while I was sucking my brother off.”

 

Jared looks down at him triumphantly, Jensen's mouth hanging open despite years of schooling his poker face. He'd had even less practice schooling his dick, which was half-way to hard already and only getting closer as Jensen pictures Jared's sweet little lips all stretched and pink.

 

“He was deep, you know? Where it's all wet and you can hear it.” Jared's long fingers skate over the worn cotton of Jensen's t-shirt, drumming them to inch the fabric up and leave Jensen shivering. “Had a hand in my hair, and the other one …” Jared's fingers trail over bare skin, worry-bitten fingernail teasing at the thin line of hair running under Jensen's belly button.

 

Jared chuckles at the huff of breath Jensen lets out, tapping his fingers against Jensen's stomach as he leans down to breathe against Jensen's neck. “Three-fingers deep in my ass while I beat my dick off, favorite way to do it.”

 

“Jesus.” Jensen squeezes his eyes shut, trying to remember how to breathe or at least move, but he just settles on staying quiet. He knows it's fucked but if he opens his mouth there's a 50 percent shot he's gonna beg Jared to tell him more.

 

It isn't like he had a thing for it, not really, but he'd read some stories and seen some porn and god, fuck, it's just…

 

“Fucked up, right?” Jared juts his jaw out, all challenge and self-certainty as he pulls his hand back. “Still want to help me? Still think I'm some poor kid who should go to college and have a future and shit?” Jared rolls his eyes. “Of course not. You just think I'm some sick freak weirdo.” Jared loses a little bit of his edge with that one, shoulder drooping back down. It's enough to snap Jensen out of his reverie.

 

“Did he make you?” Jensen sits up more, leaning in to let his hands roam up Jared's back, reassuring strokes up and down over his t-shirt.

 

Jared opens and closes his mouth a few times, like it was the last thing he'd expected Jensen to say. “No, course not.” Jared's got his hair back in his eyes now, letting his head fall forward along with his shoulders. “Fuck, he should have made _me_ stop, I was always the one pushing for it and I'm the reason we got caught in the first place and it's-”

 

Jensen cuts him off before Jared even goes there. “So you liked it?” Jensen chews at the corner of his lip, raising his hand slowly. “It felt good?”

 

Jared startles when Jensen tentatively slides his hand under the stray bangs in Jared's face, pushing them back slowly. Jensen pauses for a second, worried that he's spooked him, before Jared closes his eyes and visibly relaxes.

 

“Yes,” Jared sighs out, turning his head to follow Jensen's hand like a touch-starved thing. Jensen can see it, feel it as he watches Jared seek out another touch. Only comfort he probably ever had was his brother, something constant and warm even if they got tossed from house to house. Losing that must have been devastating.

 

“I don't think you did anything wrong, either of you.” Jensen runs his fingers through a new lock of hair, curving his hand against Jared's head.

 

“He's my _brother_.” Jared's voice is small, wavering between giving into comfort and clinging to self-recrimination. “It's fucked up, don't act like it isn't.”

 

Jensen just shrugs his shoulders. “Sure, it's kind of fucked up.” Jensen smiles and widens his eyes at Jared's frown. “But seriously, Jared, shit … people are all kinds of fucked up when it comes to sex.”

 

Jared's still frowning, but his eyes are brighter now, looking down at Jensen with a crease between his eyebrows. Jensen pulls him in slowly, drawing Jared down with a hand on his hair and one circling over the small of his back.

 

“And I can't blame him.” Jensen licks his lips and lets his eyes run down to Jared's mouth, pink and pretty and god Jensen means it. “I mean, fuck, if I were your big brother,” Jensen tests it out, letting it sit in the air and smiling as Jared's eyes slide closed and his face goes soft and open. “I'd want you, too.”

 

This is a real kiss, this one, soft and slow as Jared parts his lips and lets Jensen trace over the bow curve of his mouth, the tip of his tongue slipping out to tangle with Jensen's. This feels right even if it shouldn't, warmth spreading up through Jensen's belly and throbbing down to his cock. Jared feels skinny under his hands, underfed but still strong, ready to spring up to something impressive with some good meals and TLC.

 

“What else?” Jared doesn't give him time to answer before ducking in for another kiss, throwing his leg over Jensen's hip until he's straddling him. “What else would you do if you were, you know,” Jared bites his lip and rolls his hips, squirming like he's suddenly bashful. Fuck, that should not make Jensen so hot but it's fucking perfect. Jensen smiles and makes a soft shushing sound, pulling Jared down to lay his head on Jensen's shoulder.

 

Jensen turns his head until he can almost whisper in Jared's ear. “If I were your big brother?” Jared nods against him, murmuring against his neck. “I'd take good care of you, Jared.” Jensen teases his finger over the hem of Jared's shirt, sliding it under and grinning as Jared arches back into it like a cat. Jensen pulls his glasses off, folding them with his free hand and placing them on the side table as Jared starts to writhe in his lap.

 

Jared shifts his hips, curling himself up to mouth at Jensen's neck and grind himself down onto Jensen's cock, hard and straining through his jeans already. Fuck, the sounds Jared makes as Jensen runs his hands up under his shirt would be enough to make any sane person turned on. He's so responsive, sighing at the slightest drag of Jensen's fingers, moaning every time Jensen rocks up to meet him.

 

“Yeah?” Jared breathes the question against his skin, soft and warm as he circles his hips. Jensen runs a firmer hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp enough to make Jared practically purr. So Jared likes to hear him talk.

 

“Yeah.” Jensen tugs at his hair again, affectionate rather than rough and it seems just right with the way Jared whines a little. “Tell you how fucking hot you are.” Jensen brushes his lips against the shell of Jared's ear. “You're smart, and you're sweet, and you're fucking gorgeous.” Jensen punctuates each word with a kiss to Jared's neck, working his way down. “And you're a good little brother, aren't you? Gonna be good for me, Jared?”

 

God, it shouldn't be this easy to work Jared up but it's fucking amazing, the way he groans and throws his head back, fingers digging into Jensen's shoulder as he mouths along the smooth curve of Jared's collarbone. Definitely hit a nerve there.

 

“You're so good, Jared, jesus.” Jensen tugs the hem of Jared's t-shirt up, pulling it half-way off before Jared grabs it himself and flings it on the floor. It leaves his hair a complete mess, stray locks sticking up everywhere and Jensen hardly has a choice as he pulls Jared down for a kiss, hands tangled in his hair.

 

“Call me Jay.” Jared licks it into his mouth, messier than before, tongue working as he blindly fumbles around for the hem of Jensen's shirt. “Please?”

 

“Fuck,” Jensen pulls back for the minimum amount of time possibly required to get his shirt off, sleeve still tangled around his arm as he kisses Jared again, groaning at the feeling of Jared's smooth, skinny chest pressed against his. “So fucking good, Jay,” Jensen wraps his arms around Jared to get him closer, feel him all over and drink in every little puppy noise he makes. “Take care of you, baby, what do you need?”

 

The way Jared shudders at that is almost too much, goosebumps prickling up under Jensen's fingers as he rakes his nails down the cleft of Jared's spine. “Whatever you want, baby boy.” Jensen threads his hand back into Jared's hair, pulling him back. Jared's eyes are narrowed down to slits, pupils wide and his mouth all spit-wet and swollen, fuck, he's so goddamn pretty.

 

“Want you, fuck,” Jared sighs and wriggles himself back, hands shaking as he reaches down between them. “Want you to show me, god, tell me how to do it.” Jared starts to undo Jensen's belt, fumbling with the buckle as he licks his lips and Jensen comes alarmingly close to creaming in his pants like he's the teenager. “Show me how to put it in my mouth.”

 

Fucking. Christ.

 

“Jesus, fuck, Jay,” Jensen groans as Jared hops off him with that strange, awkward nimbleness, tugging the waistband of his jeans down as fast as Jensen can angle his hips up to help. It's desperate and so utterly unseductive, like Jared's only thought is getting to Jensen's dick as soon as possible. He doesn't even bother taking both legs off, just leaves one hanging to the side as he slides in between Jensen's thighs, mouthing over the hard line of his cock through his boxers and looking up at Jensen like he's waiting for fucking instructions and nothing should be that hot.

 

Jared runs his lips along the shaft, catching and dragging the cotton of Jensen's boxers with each damp breath. He stops before he gets to the head, dragging his lips back down and pressing softly against the base.

 

“That's, fuck, that's good, baby,” Jensen swallows, taking a shaky breath. “I'll teach you, ok?” Jared sighs and nuzzles against him, looking up through his bangs and blinking, face impassive. Jensen licks his lips, daring himself to say it as Jared stares at him.

 

“Teach you how to suck your big brother's cock, Jay, be a good boy for me and take it all the way down.” Holy fuck that sounded dirty, and the way Jared's eyes fly open almost makes him take it back and apologize before he realizes that Jared's hand is clamped down over his crotch like he's staving himself off. Jesus fucking christ this kid is going to kill him.

 

“Take it out.” Jared's gonna fucking kill him and Jensen's more than happy to help, nodding encouragingly as Jared lets out a shaky breath and reaches up to part the fly of Jensen's boxers. The air hits him cool and tingling as Jared pulls his dick out, slow and careful like he's never done it before. The thought that this should be illegal crosses Jensen's mind for an instant before he remembers it's kind of a moot point.

 

“Good, good boy, Jay.” Jared smiles and licks his lips, hovering over the wet head of Jensen's dick and jesus, hell is a fucking bargain if this is the price of admission. “See that, it's all wet?” Jared nods, breathing out and making Jensen shiver. “That's for you, baby, get me so fucking hot.” Jensen reaches down, tucking a strand of hair behind Jared's ear and smiling. “Lick it.”

 

Jensen has to dig his fingernails into his palm as Jared snakes his tongue out, lapping up the slick drops of precome and closing his eyes. Jensen groans as he feels another cloudy drop run out, caught on Jared's tongue with a little kitten-sigh that makes Jensen's hair stand on end.

 

“Just like that, good.” Jensen pries his hand open and wraps it around the base of his dick, giving himself a firm squeeze before angling it to rub over Jared's lips. The boy's eyes fly open, lids heavy and jesus christ he looks so fucking hungry for it.

 

“Now open your mouth, baby boy.” Jared keeps his eyes on Jensen as he parts his lips, pre-come shiny and wet as they slide over the head of Jensen's cock. He moans loud enough for Jensen to feel it, thrumming and warm against his dick. Jared's tongue keeps licking through the slit, probing into Jensen like he can't get enough of the taste.

 

Jensen keeps his hand around the base, rolling his wrist just enough as Jared closes his lips and sucks. His cheeks hollow out and it sounds so fucking wet Jensen has to take a deep breath to keep himself from shoving into the back of that throat and blowing his load right there.

 

“Fuck, Jay, that's so good, you're a natural, aren't you?” Jensen rubs his thumb over the shell of Jared's ear, stroking it a few times before curling his fingers into Jared's hair. “I want you to take a little more now, baby.” Jensen presses softly on Jared's head, just hard enough to encourage him. “You can do it.”

 

Jensen can feel Jared's tongue roll one last time, with a soft clicking noise that's followed by a wet slide of spit down the shaft of Jensen's cock, Jared's lips pushing down slick and hot to chase after it. He works down until his mouth is flush with Jensen's fist, gripped tight and desperate as Jared's mouth gets everything soaking wet. Jensen's balls are tight and drawing up with each little moan Jared makes, and he's not gonna last much longer if Jared keeps working his tongue like that.

 

“God, fuck, Jay.” Jensen's eyes roll back as Jared pulls back up, grazing his teeth lightly over the crown just enough to make Jensen hiss. “Think you can take more, baby?” Jensen pulls his hand off from its grip, leaving his cock free and throbbing hard as Jared moans and nods his head, not even bothering to answer before he cranes his neck and swallows Jensen down to the root.

 

Jensen's hips jump forward as the head of his dick hits the back of Jared's throat, hands weaving into his hair as Jared starts to suck him in earnest, deep-throating him easily for all his played-at inexperience. He's moaning with each breath, throwing his whole body into it and jesus fuck it's hot. Jensen's never seen someone just lose themselves like this, eyes half-open and totally unfocused, hint of a smile playing obscenely over his stretched-out lips like Jared's never felt better in his life. More than anything, that smile makes Jensen grip his hand a little tighter into Jared's hair, words spilling out of him as he feels the first coiling sparks of his orgasm.

 

“Gonna make me come, Jay, fuck, baby, you're so fucking good, fucking perfect, baby boy,” Jensen grits out through his teeth, muscles in his stomach bunching up as Jared deep-throats him and fucking swallows around Jensen's cock, squeezing him and sending sparks rushing over his skin and Jensen is just done. “Want me to come, Jay, want your brother to come in your perfect fucking mouth fuck fuck baby _fuck_.”

 

Jensen pulls his hands off at the last second, smacking his fist against the couch as Jared lets out a strangled mewl around his dick and swallows it all, his shoulders shaking, fingers digging into Jensen's knee. Jared mewls as Jensen pulls him off, a string of spit running from his lips. He looks like a fucking mess and Jensen just wants to lick him clean, suck him dry and hold him close and memorize every inch of him.

 

Jensen half-falls forward, kissing Jared and kicking off his other pants leg as he pushes Jared down to the floor. He tastes salty and dirty and warm, lips ragged-red and plump between Jensen's teeth as he blindly reaches for Jared's fly. Jared moans into his mouth, whining and insistent, body twisting under Jensen's as he pulls Jared's zipper down and reaches into his briefs.

 

“Wait, I-” Jared tries to squirm away, angling his hips just as Jensen's hand sinks into a sticky, wet mess. Oh.

 

Jared groans and throws an arm over his face. “I came.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Jensen pulls his hand out, sinking down to lay himself over Jared and rest on his elbows. Jared peers at him over his forearm, one eye open as Jensen smiles. A second eye peeks out and both grow wide as Jensen sucks his index finger into his mouth, arching an eyebrow up and moaning. “S'fucking hot,” Jensen mumbles, trading one finger for another as Jared slowly brings his arm down.

 

“Yeah?” Jared's face is flushed, cheeks red and ruddy as he draws his eyebrows together.

 

“Yeah.” Jensen rolls his eyes teasingly, leaning down to kiss Jared before he sighs. “I mean, I really wanted to suck your dick, but, you know, I'll live.”

 

Jared shakes his head, a big grin spreading over his face. “Dude, I'll be ready to go again in, like, five minutes, tops.”

 

Jensen's stomach teeters on the edge of sinking as that slides home, that there's a fucking teenager under him. Then Jared smiles again and raises an eyebrow, and Jensen's stomach and all the rest of him decides that he supremely does not give a fuck.

 

“And I mean, I don't have to be hard for you to play with my ass, right?” It's Jensen's turn to let his mouth hang open. It would take some time to get used to that sweet face saying shit like that, but he's pretty sure he can manage.

 

Jared looks away, chewing his lip. “I mean, if you want to, I can leave, too, whatever, I understand if you-”

 

“Jared.” Jensen presses his finger into the spot on Jared's cheek that had just housed a dimple. “I want you to stay.” Jensen kisses him again, tracing his tongue over Jared's teeth. “And I want to eat your ass out until you come all over yourself again, and then I want to drag you in the shower and start all over.”

 

Jared lets out a relieved breath and grins. “OK, yeah, that's a much better plan than leaving.” Jared leans in to kiss him before trailing his lips over the stubble of Jensen's jaw. “Can you, um, say all that shit again? Like, all the brother stuff? I mean, if you liked it, it seemed like you did.”

 

Jensen groans as Jared kisses down the side of his neck. “Yeah, we can do that again.” Jensen grins, sliding his mouth down to meet Jared's. “We can do it again, and again, until I know what every inch of my sweet little brother tastes like.” Jensen would work out the ramifications of that tomorrow, how the fuck they were going to make this work. But for now, he has more important things to take care of.

 

Jared looks up at him, eyes going dark as he grabs Jensen's hand and slides it back into his pants. “Told you, five minutes tops.” Jared's smile is bright enough to light the room as Jensen pulls him to his feet and leads him to the bedroom.

 

 


End file.
